


"Just kiss me"

by CrookedMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually two songs..., Anyways less toxic relationship (I hope), F/M, I made this one outta spite for another fic, It has some info that might b important to y'all, It waS TOXIC AS HELL LIKE DAMN-, Read the authors notes!, Songfic, Woo first harry potter fic, and I won't point fingers... but..., but shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: You and Draco had always hated each other, you hated how he was a bully, and he hated how you could always slip away from his grasp and wrath no matter what he did. But what happens when he finds you helping an injured owl at night?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 25





	"Just kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy so I haven't watched any movies/ read any harry potter books except the first movie and that was a while ago so don't kill me, m'kay? This can be set in any year btw and doesn't have to be the first one. I kept it ambiguous for a reason y'all.  
> ANyways this is a songfic but oH PLOT TWIST THERE'S T W O SONGS  
> but I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless even if some parts don't match up with cannon. If some don't just chalk it up to this being an alternative universe. And if it really really bothers you then just don't read. Are we done now? Okay cool, here are the songs I used. 
> 
> The moss - cosmo sheldrake  
> Lemon boy - cavetown

"Y/n?" You heard a voice from behind you say, making you shush them quickly. When you turned around to look at them, you saw it was none other than Draco himself. You didn't have the time to roll your eyes as Draco came up to you, huffing, "And what do you think you're doing out so late?" He asked. 

You still hadn't taken your eyes off the little injured owl in front of you. You and Draco were both hiding behind a bush, only you were crouched down, however. Draco was not caring to hide in front of an injured owl. 

"Could ask you the same question, Bitch," You started and took pride in Draco's gobsmacked face, "Now crouch down!" You whisper yelled, shoving Draco to the ground. Surprisingly Draco didn't say anything, just huffed again. 

After a few seconds, when you figured Draco wasn't going anywhere, you slowly moved out of the bushes, startling the owl. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I only want to help." You said in a soothing voice; you could see the fear in the owl's eyes but were still determined to gain this owl's trust and help it fly again. 

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay." You said the same soothing voice as you took one step closer. You could see the fear die down as you continued whispering soothingly to the owl. As you got closer, you could see the wound better. 

He was in bad shape; it looked like a human did something to them. Like he'd been hit with rocks, maybe punched, and feathers were torn off. "Poor thing…" You muttered. The owl was pretty, too. He had bright yellow eyes with beautiful brown feathers that had black dots spread out on them. 

You distantly wondered if the owl belonged to anyone. Finally, you got close to the owl and held out your hand for them to come to. The owl looked hesitant, but after a few beats, he slowly made his way to your hand, and you picked him up, cradling him like a baby. 

"Shhh, it's okay now. I've got you, little guy. I've got you." You whispered, rocking the owl back and forth in your arms. Draco, on the other hand, was stunned. He'd never seen anyone befriend an owl, or any animal for that matter, so quickly. Especially an injured one. 

You continued to whisper to the owl, and Draco could feel a blush forming on his face. He hated to admit it, but he did have a crush on you with your snarky comebacks; Nobody's ever been able to make him stutter back or get away with his wrath before. 

You were sly and slippery; it was no wonder why you were a Slytherin like him. He hated how you always could avoid trouble; he hated it so much… yet he also loved it. You were always two steps ahead of him, fuck that, you were more like ten steps ahead of him, and no matter how fast Draco ran up the stairs, he couldn't keep up with you. 

He never understood why someone as cute and smart as you hung out with those _lessers_. The poor, the half-bloods, any of them. Why not hang out with him? It's not like you wouldn't fit in, you just had to use your snarkiness and cleverness against the people you talked to, and everyone would worship you as they did him. 

Was he jealous? Yes. Though he'd never admit that, not even to himself. Draco never understood you; it seemed you were always doing your own thing as you lived in a different world than the rest of us. How adorable you looked when you stared off into space. 

Draco hid his blush by covering up his face with his hands. "Do you want me to sing, little one?" You asked, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. His heart rate increased; he'd never heard you sing. He could only imagine how great you sounded. As the bird squawked in confirmation, you giggled, making Draco fall in love with you a little more. 

"Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees." You sang, "Well, legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe."

"Well, legend has it that when the sunbeams come, all the plants they eat them with their leaves. Well, legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of twenty-three degrees." You sang, rocking the bird back and forth again as you sat down, the owl still in your arms. 

"But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon? Or the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon? Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune And swapped her songs with swallows, while riding on a broom." You gently laid the owl down as you opened your bag that was on your shoulder and fell down to your hips. It was small but could still hold a lot of items.

"Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe, Or the girl that sang all day and by night she ate tear soup Or the man who drank too much and got the brewers' droop. Come listen up all ye fair maids to how the moral goes. Nobody knew, and Nobody knows." 

As you sang, you took out some healing herbs, Such as Calendula, Goldenrod, and Yarrow. "How the pebble was robbed of his twice five toes, Or how the dong came to own a luminous nose, Or how the jumblies went to sea in a sieve that they rowed And came to shore by the chankly bore, where the bong trees grow." You sang. 

"Where the jabberwocky's small green tentacles do flow And the quanglewangle plays, in the rain and the snow. But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon, Or the cow that hopped the planets, while straddling a spoon, Or she who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune And swapped her songs with swallows, while riding on a broom." 

You then slowly started applying the medical herbs onto the owl, stopping the bleeding. "Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe, Or the girl that sang all day and by night she ate tear soup Or the man who drank too much and got the brewers' droop." 

You carefully wrapped the herbs around the bird's injured wing and body and put some down for the poor thing to eat as well. "Well, legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees. Well, legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe. Well, legend has it that when the sunbeams come, all the plants they eat them with their leaves."

You softly sang, and you could see the bird's eyes start to droop; you could tell he was getting tired. You smiled; you'd noticed your voice had that effect on people and animals. Draco probably would've been tired, too, if his heart wasn't beating out of his chest because, _oh my god, you're being so lovely around him; even if it's not directed at him, he's still surprised. Oh my god, how are you this cute!?_

"Well, legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of twenty-three degrees. But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon Or the cow that hopped the planets, while straddling a spoon, Or she who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune And swapped her songs with swallows, while riding on a broom."

You scooped the bird in your arms again; the only light was one of the moons, shining down on the three of you softly. You could hear the bird coo, which made you smile. "Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few, From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe, Or the girl that sang all day and by night she ate tear soup, Or the man who drank too much and got the brewers' droop."

You finally finished singing, and the bird fell asleep in your arms, the bleeding had officially stopped, and you turned over to Draco with a soft smile on your face. This surprised Draco as the only thing close to a smile he'd seen with you was a smirk of victory. Then suddenly, you moved your head in your direction, an indication asking for Draco to join the two. 

Draco slowly got up and came over to the two of you, careful not to wake the owl in your arms. You smiled a little more when you saw Draco come over slowly. You turned around again and looked at the moon in the sky. It was so calming and relaxing. 

Before you realized it, Draco was next to you; you must have gotten lost in thought again. You only cradled the owl in your arms again; Draco actually smiled when you did, like, a real, genuine smile. You couldn't help the blush that rested on your face when he did. 

You wouldn't deny that the boy looked nice, but it was shoved down underneath multiple layers of bitch exterior. You knew they had to be a reason for it, but you didn't know. Your best bet was because it was how he was raised, but honestly, it could be anything. You wanted to find out what so you could help him or change his views. But until you had more information, you wouldn't do anything. Yet. 

"Isn't he so cute?" You whispered to the male beside you. "Yeah…" Draco said before eyeing you, "How'd you do that?" He asked. You are only confused, "Do… what?" You asked back in response, hoping for a more detailed answer. You thankfully got one, "I mean, how'd you get the owl to trust you so quickly?" He asked again, and you only looked down at the owl and smiled. "My family taught me how to, plus the wild animals know about my family and me here. We're kinda… Infamous in the animal's world." You answered. 

Draco noted that in his mind, he'd been trying to find out your last name from the moment he saw you. After all, it's hard to file a lawsuit against someone when you don't even know their full name. It seemed like you just popped into existence, Nobody knew your middle or even last name. Only your first, and for all he knows, that could be fake, too. 

Every time you were called up, it was just your first name. Almost like you didn't have a last name, Draco even tried looking up your full name in a book that recorded all the students in Hogwarts but still, it only said the same thing over and over again. Y/n. That was it. 

You were an anomaly, alright; like said before, he can't figure you out, and as far as Draco was concerned, he didn't even know you had parents. You were always so secretive, always dangling the information he desperately wanted just above his head, never failing to take it back just before he got it, and making a fool of himself in the process. 

As if you read his mind, y/n said, "I know I don't talk about my family a lot," And at your words, Draco snapped back into reality and looked back at you; he was about to ask why but you spoke first. "I'm secretive for a reason." You then stopped looking at the owl in your arms and then back at Draco, "I know you want to make my life hell, and the first step is learning my full name." You said. 

Draco couldn't find it in himself to respond besides giving you a nod; you then looked back at the owl, "That's what I thought." You say, "But… People and animals need me; I can't let myself get in trouble or expelled just yet." 

Draco didn't say anything, and for a minute, you didn't either, but eventually, you looked up at the moon, the moonlight shining down on your beautiful s/c skin. You smiled again, which was the final thing needed to make Draco blush yet again, "I need to go bring this owl to Hagrid, though." you finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

You started to walk away, but then Draco called out to you, "Yeah?" You responded, and suddenly, Draco got stage fright, but despite the odd nervousness in the boy, he asked, "Will you ever tell me your full name?" He asks, and your face turns to a smirk again like it had many times before in the past. 

"That depends all on you, rich boy." You said and turned back to go to Hagrid, "Goodnight, Draco." You called out over your shoulder, and so that's how Draco ended up standing alone in a forest with Nobody but his thoughts. Eventually, Draco sighed and made his way back to the school, his thoughts on only one thing. You. 

\---

The next few days, Draco actually left you alone with your friends, which you were happy about, but you were also curious about how the blond boy was doing. He seemed like a decent person last night, but he seems to revert back to his old ways, just not turning on you or your friends. 

You kept stealing glances back at the other Slytherin multiple times; people kept almost noticing. Almost. But you kept it hidden. It wasn't until the next night when you were once again out in the cold chilly night that you saw Draco again. 

"Again? Seriously why do you keep coming back out here?" Draco asked, "Could still ask you the same question, blondie." You replied, with which Draco only huffed as he walked closer to you and sat next to you. 

"Why do you like it out here so much?" Draco asked, looking over to you. But you never tore your gaze away from the moon; it was always so… enchanting. "I like it out here." That was all you said, making Draco huff again. "Aren't you good with specifics?" He sarcastically said, making you chuckle. 

"Can't tell you the _actual_ reason, Blondie. You could find me with that information." You said, pushing the boy playfully. "C'mon, what can I actually do with your name?" Draco asked, and you rolled your eyes. "Literally _so_ much." You say, "Plus, my parents would be pissed if I let that information leak…" You ended in a mumble. 

That caught Draco's attention, he gets why you would be reluctant to share that information, but your parents are too? Just who are you and your family? "Why so?" Draco asks, hoping he'd get something out of you. "That's classified information, buckaroo." You replied, making Draco groan. Of course, only you would use the term 'buckaroo' in Hogwarts. 

It was a few minutes of silence between the two of you. It wasn't comfortable but wasn't uncomfortable, either. It was just… neutral. Finally, you ask, "Why are you out here again, Draco?" And that caught the boy a little off guard. He didn't expect you to ask that, and he doesn't want you to know that he came looking for you. So he just scoffs and says, "That's none of your business." Which is only replied by another scoff coming from you this time. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like coming out here to admire the moonlight." You say, Draco only rolls his eyes, "You're telling me this because…?" He asks, and you just roll your eyes. "Would you rather it be silent tonight?" You ask and at that, shut Draco up. "That's what I thought." You only smirked. 

It was a little more while of silence before Draco spoke again, "Why'd you help that owl?" He asked; you were only silent for a few seconds. "Call it… Family tradition." You replied, but then you giggled, Making Draco blush with how cute it was. "I'd say you aren't allowed to tell a soul about this, but something is telling me you don't care what I say." And how you said that with snark is beyond Draco but whatever. 

"You'd be correct in that assumption," Draco replied, making you hum in response. You only chuckled, "You don't have to act so uptightly and bitchy all the time." You said as you smiled at him. Draco stuttered back, not only because of the insult but also because you kept giggling and laughing around him. You hardly did that around him. 

Your usual smirk took over your face once again, "What is it, Blondie? Can't think of a good comeback?" You teased, which made the blonde tell you to shut up, which only made you giggle again. Making Draco's blush appear on his fair skin again. 

It was a few minutes of silence until you finally said, "You know, at times like this, I really like to sing." And then Draco looked at you with small confusion on his face. "And you're telling me this why?" He asks, and you just smile again. "'Cuz I'm about to sing." You state simply, making Draco stutter. 

Before he could blurt out a response, though, you started your singing as you looked up to the moon. "There once was a bittersweet man, and they called him, "Lemon Boy" He was growing in my garden, and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed And like weeds do he only came and grew back again, So I figured this time I might as well let him be." 

You suddenly got up and offered your hand to the blonde, and he looked gobsmacked by it, which made you giggle for what seemed like the hundredth time. "What? Too scared to take a girl's hand, Blondie?" You ask, which makes Draco get out of his gobsmacked state and scoff as he took your hand. The two of you started dancing, with you taking the lead and Draco just following along, even if it was a bit clumsy. 

"Y'know I have a name," Draco said, obviously annoyed. You only laughed, "Oh, but what's the fun in calling you your actual name, Blondie?" You ask, and before Draco can respond, you start to sing again. 

"Lemon Boy and me started to get along together and helped him plant his seeds. And we'd mow the lawn in bad weather. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. So, I got myself a citrus friend." You sang. Draco felt his face heat up again, your singing actually was adorable, and he couldn't help but blush at it. 

"But soon, his bittersweet started to rub off on me. You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat. I found out that my friends are more of the savory type, And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie." You suddenly made Draco dip, and the look on his face was definitely worth it. 

"So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together. I helped him plant his seeds, And we'll mow the lawn in bad weather. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. So, I got myself a citrus friend." Singing, you twirled around a little, your h/c hair spinning around with you. With how h/l it was, Draco thought it looked good on you. But then again, he thinks everything looks good on you. 

You suddenly got a somber expression as you sang the next verse, "But what if I run out of fertilizer? What if the clouds run out of rain? What if Lemon Boy won't grow any longer? What if the beaches dry of sugar cane? Oh well," 

Draco was wondering why your dancing had slowed; it looks like the song reminded you of someone. That was Draco's guess. Draco wasn't one to care about anyone other than himself, but somehow with all your snarky comments and sass, you wormed your way into his heart. He hated it but knew that if he continued to fight it that it'd only get worse. "Y/n-" He started but got cut off by you looking at him with teary eyes. 

"The whales start to beach themselves. Tortoiseshells tear away from their spines. It happens all the time, it happens all the time Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever…" You then looked down, sniffling. You two had stopped dancing a few seconds ago, "Y/n are-" Draco just got cut off again by you singing.

"Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him." You sang, and then Draco cupped your face so you could look at him; you only smiled back in response, a contrast with the tears threatening to spill that was right below your eyes. 

"'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around And I got myself a citrus friend." You finally finished. "Y/n," Draco said after you finished, and he wouldn't get interrupted again. You only looked at him in response and asked, "Yeah, Draco?" Which caught the blond off guard. You never called him by his name; he didn't let his surprise show, though. 

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, and you snorted, tears not completely gone yet. "Aww, Does Blondie care for me?" You tease. But then laugh sadly, "No… I know you don't care for me." You said, getting out of Draco's hold and stepping back to put some distance between the two of you. 

Draco didn't know why he said it, but he did, "I do care for you, y/n!" He exclaimed, pretty loudly too. If they weren't in a forest, she suspects that everyone in a few classrooms would hear at least. You got your hopes up, but then a frown appeared on your face; no, he just wanted to use you as _they_ did. 

Tears suddenly fell down your face, you sniffled and looked at Draco with a pained expression, "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe that. You just have to convince me more than just th-" You, however, got cut off by the blond in front of you as he stole a kiss from you. 

"Huh!?" You exclaimed, and Draco seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately backed off, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, y/n. That- that was stupid of me." He said and muttered multiple other apologies, but you just sat there stunned for a few seconds, and once your brain had processed what happened, you immediately blushed. After a few moments of trying to regain your composure, you walked back up to Draco, who was still muttering apologies. Tears were forgotten. You grabbed his face, making him turn to you. "Huh?" He asked, and you smirked, "Just kiss me, blondie." You said and continued where Draco left off. 


End file.
